


The killer father in the psychologist

by ThedemonCat



Series: Lance Sweets backstory. [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, F/M, Feral Behavior, Missing Persons, Past Child Abuse, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: On March 12, 1989 police Arrested Thomas Cohen others wise known as The red Petal Killer for killing least Seven women. While raiding the man's house Police where shocked to find a young child locked in Room who claim that Thomas Cohen was his father. The boy could only speak a few words one them that is name was LukaYears later in 2014 Thomas Cohen had escaped from prison and start killing again. Things only get worse one Dr.Lance Sweets goes missing. How is sweets connect to Thomas Cohen? Can Booth and Brennan save the day again
Relationships: Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Lance Sweets backstory. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. chapter one

The Jeffersonian Lap was in full swing; it had been a week since the Killer Thomas Cohen had escaped from Jail and start up his killing spree. This was the 10th victim adding on to the Seven he had when Cohen went to jail.

The body was female like all his other victims; Dr. Brennan could tell that munch. Like all the other victims, the victim has discovered in a greenhouse with the stomach cut open with their organ removed to place in a circle around the body will the inside was filled with rose flowers. Hodgins was probably more fun with the flower filling the body than someone solving a murder should have been.

“Come here, my little friends,” Hodgins said excitedly, smiling at the seven insects he had pulled out.

“Doctor Hodgins, please don’t enjoy yourself so much,” Cam order.

“Sorry, Cam, there just so much of them,” Hodgins said.

“Here you go, Angela,” The intern Wendell Bray said to the artist who had made her way to the platform to get the Women Skull for a skull reconstruction.

“Thank you, Wendell,” Angela replied before looking down at the skull. “I hope we catch this guy soon,” Angela said. She couldn’t even imagine how someone so terrible existed but also managed to escape from jail.

“I’m telling you, to stop, we need to find the son,” Hodgins said, getting ready to go into conspiracy mode.

“Dr. Hodgin, I don’t understand all males are sons. How his finding one going to help,” Brennan inquired, confused. “You, in fact, Have a son.”  
“No, I’m talking about the red petal killer son,” Hodgin clarified his answer.

“Oh, I was unaware Thomas Cohen had a child,” Brennan replied, going back to her bones.

“What was his name again,” Angela asked. “Larry, Lawernce Luke” Angela starts guessing name from the case she watched on TV when she was younger.

“Luka, his name was Luka Cohen,” Hodgin answered.

“I remember that it was on TV for a month that poor boy,” Cam said, thinking back sadly.

“I was only four when all that happens, so forgive me for not remembering this killer were trying catch had a kid,” Wendell asked.

“Alright, so right after the police arrested Thomas Cohen for the murder that he committed,” Hodgin began exampling, putting aside the bugs. “The police went to his house to clear it out and collect the tools he used to kill those women, and when they search the house, they found this little boy. The boy was locked in a cage in Cohen closest, The boy named was Luka and Cohen was his father. The kid was brought to the hospital was the doctor discovered he was only 5 years old, and he never been outside and was nearly feral. The only words he could speak were the few words Cohen had said to him between the beating,” Hodgin explained to the group.

“Whatever happens to him,” Angela asked. She found herself wanting to go and hug her son now.

“No one knows they could find who the boy's mother was, so he probably had his name changed and was put in the foster system. Some say he’s the only one who knows where Thomas Cohen hideouts are,” Hodgin answered.

“Well, if Luka Cohen was in the foster system, then Angela could most likely find him,” Brennan said, thinking back to her own experience with the foster care system. “Now, Mr. Bray, tell me about your finding.

* * *

Booth was not having a good week. First, Thomas Cohen had escaped from jail, and now Baby boy shrinks Doctor Lance Sweets was late. The two of them were supposed to go over the old case filed for Thomas Cohen, but Sweets had failed to show up.

“Come on, Sweets, pick up,” Booth said to himself, trying to call the doctor. Only to get his voice mail. Fine, be that way, Booth said before heading out to see if Bones wanted to look at the file.

Booth made his way into the Jeffersonian to the platform in the middle of the lap.” Hey Bones, you always claim that you have an eye for detail. How would you like to help with looking at this old case file” Booth asked his wife

“I thought Sweets was going to help you with that,” Brennan replied, not looking up from her set of remains.

“I was, but it seems like the young doctor is ditching work,” Booth answered.

“That not like sweets,” Cam said, thinking about her young friend, who always seemed eager to help them.

Before the group could continue their conversion about where sweets were, Angela came running.

“You guys need to come to see this,” Angela yelled, getting Booth, Brennan, Cam, Hodgin and Wendell to follow her to her office.

“Alright, so I was looking through a case report in the foster system about Luka Cohen, and I found him,” Angela said with panic in her voice raise.

“That great news Angie,” Hodgin said, “What’s the problem?”

“They changed his name, and it says who he is,” Angela said. “Just see for yourself,” Angela gestured to her screen.

The group all looked toward the screen and were completely shocked.

“No way that can’t be right,” Booth said in disbelief, Looking at the name.  
  
“Angela is rarely ever wrong,” Cam answered; how could he be?

“Luka Cohen is Lance Sweets,” Hodgin out loud; if jaw could stretch far enough, it would have been on the floor by not. All their jaw would be.

But there was no doubt about his name on the screen. There was a photo and everything, and even Brenan could see the similarity between the two.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is baby boy shrink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jeffersonian team look over the new information.Meanwhile, sweets wake up in a bed that's not his own

No one that was in Angela's office had the moment dared to make a sound. How could they when they just learned that their friend was related to that sick twist killer that he was the little boy kept in the cage?

“No, that can’t be true,” Hodgin Protested in shock. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what he was just learned. Sweets were the geeky little shrink who grew up with two loving parents; Hodgin knew that Sweets was adopted, but nothing should have happened when he was a little kid.

“Hodgin, it is true,” Angela replied. “I’ve checked at least a hundred times.”

The group broke out into an argument about whether they believed Lance sweets were Luka Cohen before Brennan spoke up.

“Angela, can you bring up a photo of Luka Cohen? They should have one in his Foster care File,” Brennan Asked.

“Right away,” Angela stammered. Bring up the file; there was a silence as they passed by the paper that had Luka Cohen crossed out and replaced with Lance Sweets.

When they came across the photo, a small boy looked to be about the size of two years old, even though it said it was taken when he was 5. Brennan, with all year off training, could tell it was her friend. They both had the same bone structure.  


“It's him,” Brennan said. The group looked at the screen with defeat. They did want it to be sweets, but Brennan was never wrong.

Cam was the first to release a problem that no one knew about until just then, “Someone should go check out sweets place,” Cam Requested.

“That a good idea,” Booth agreed. “Bones and I will go there and bring the kid back to the FBI for his own protection,” Booth said realized it wasn’t saved for no one to know where the young doctor was,

“I’ll go look over the bugs we found on the remains,” Hodgins said before running off,  
Cam and Angela went off to do their work while Booth and Brennan went to sweets apartment.

* * *

By all accounts, Doctor Lance Sweets was a genius; he had an IQ of 197, which wasn’t As high as Brennan, but it was up there as being one of the smartest people in the world. Sweets were one of the youngest people ever to join the FBI, which he was very proud of. When Lance heard that his Birth Father at escaped from jail, it was as if all his years of training that he spent a year in school to learn at just disappeared.

His first thought was to tell Booth, but he was scared. If he told booth, then Booth would tell Brennan, then Brennan would tell Angela, who would tell Hodgin, and with that, Cam would find out, leading to the rest of the squinter's to find out. That would be it. He wouldn’t be a colleague to them. He would be another victim that they would look on with pity, and he didn’t need that was pretty much all he got when he was a kid. So Sweets kept his mouth shut. Booth and Brennan were greeted at their job. They would catch his Biological father before they ever need to finger out who he really was.

It was late when night Sweets was in his room watching an old rerun of the X-files. When he heard a noise come up from the kitchen, he knew that Janet was out visiting her parents in Ohio while Chrissy was out of town on business.

“Chrissy, Janet, is that you” Sweets Probed think it was just his roommate he made his way into the kitchen. Sweets were shocked to find that his roommate wasn’t there, but he didn’t have time to react before his head was slapped into the kitchen counter, causing him to blackout.

When Sweets came to, he wasn’t on his kitchen floor, but rather he was in a bedroom tied to a bed with medical restrained.  
“Hello,” Sweets yelled out, “I work for the FBI people will come looking for me,” Sweets shouted out, hoping that whoever kidnapped him would let him go out of fear of the FBI coming after him.

After a few minutes of yelling, the door open, and a man who Sweets knew from a long time ago still haunted his dream.  
“You were always so loud,” Thomas Taunted his son, who had a look of fear on his face after seeing his birth father after so many years.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were in Booth's SUV racing down the street to get to Sweets' apartment.

“Booth, why don’t you think sweets told us about who his father was,” Brennan asked, confused by her friend's action.

“He was Probably just Scared Bones,” Booth answered. “I mean, you and I don’t like talking about our past family issues.”

“Your father was a drunk, and yes, my father did kill and man, but Sweets' father had killed Mulitple people; it only logical that sweets should have told us allowing you to protected him,” Brennan stated.

“Sometimes, when a person gets scared, they lose the ability to think logically,” Booth answered.  
The duo finally pulled into the parking lot of sweets apartment building “do you remember what Sweet's apartment number was” Booth asked, having only been there once when sweets asked him to him installed an air conditioner.

“Apartment 18B,” Brennan answered, making her way into the building.  
Once booth and Brennan made their way to the outside of Sweets apartment. “Sweets opened the door,” Booth shouted, knocking on the door.

Getting frustrated with the young psychologist not opening the door, Booth got down on his knees and picked the door's lock.  
“Doctor Sweets are you here,” Brennan asked, walking around her friend's home.

“Sweets, Come on, answers us,” Booth yelled, walking into his friend's room. Sweets room was similar to the doctor himself, There were action figure and a ton of DVD that went along with Lance physical age which was on the young age, but there was also Books and boxes of a case of files that Sweets was working with other agents that were part of the genius-level intellect Sweets had. Booth was a bit confused to see the TV was still on; it wasn’t like Sweets leave something on. His thoughts were interrupted by Bones yelling for him.

“Bones, what’s wrong,” Booth yelled to his partner, running into the kitchen where she was.  
It didn’t take long for Booth to realize what she was yelling had. The kitchen counter and floor had blood on them. “Bones that not enough blood to kill someone right,” Booth asked.

“No, it not,” Brennan answered, “you don’t think it's Sweets blood,” Brenan inquired.

“I’m not sure,” Booth replied. “I’ll call a team to come and look over the building.”  
Seeing the fear in his partner's eye, Booth walked over to Brennan to comfort. “Hey, it's going to be alright. Will find sweets.”

* * *

“Now, Now Luka is that any way to treat your father,” Thomas said in his sickly sweet tone of voice that he had; walking over to him, he starts petting Lance's hair.

“That’s not my name, and you're not my father” Sweets Snapped at him; his father was named David Finley, and his name was Lance Sweets,

“Oh, my poor little songbird, you can try to deny me all you wanted, but I am your father, and your name isn’t Lance Sweets,” Thomas said.  
Thomas walked out of the room with Sweets trying to get out of the restrained; he couldn’t be near this man again after what he did to him as a child. Sweets knew that he could go through with that can. It would all fine soon Booth and Brennan would find him. If he could getting out, he could meet them halfway and tell them where Thomas Cohen was hiding, and it would all be over soon.

Once Thomas came back into the room, he had something behind his back with Sweets could make out.

“Now, Luka, since you decided that leaving when you were younger even though I told you to say,” Thomas Sneered. That was one thing. Sweets couldn’t understand why his Birth Father wanted to keep him inside all the time. “You must be punished,” Cohen said,  
From behind his back, Thomas pulled out a sledgehammer and brought it down on Sweet's right legs causing sweets to scream out in pain.

“That works as good punishment, and you can’t go running away again, my boy,” Thomas declared, “I’ll go get us some dinner, and we can catch up” Thomas left the room but not before turning off the light leaving Sweets in the dark again like he did when Lance was a child. Leaving the only thing that sweets could focus on was the pain that his leg was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I am not a Doctor. I'm also from Canada and don't know anything about the American Foster system so please forgive me if I get information wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Conspiracy Theory about a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booth and Brennan look for clues in Sweet's apartment with the help of, Hodgin consider the theory with Angela about Luka Cohen. Lance waits in the dark.

Waiting was something that Booth was used. When he was a child, he and his brother Jared would hide out and wait for their father to pass out, so he wouldn’t beat them; he waits for his mother to come back when she left. In his adult life, when he joined the army as a sniper, he would wait on a tall building or in the bush, just waiting for the call to take the hit. Then Booth meets Brennan, he waits for her to love him back, and he waits for her to marry him. Waiting was just something that Booth was used to.

Now Booth is standing in his friend's apartment as the FBI Tech made their way through the home, looking for a clue about what happens to Dr. Sweets.

“I’ve collected as much of the blood as I could all sent over to the Jeffersonian.” One of the FBI techs said before they left the apartment.

“That’s good; make sure that Dr. Saroyan gets it right away,” Booth replied. If the blood did belong to sweets, Booth wanted to make sure he got solved right away.

Brennan continues to look around the apartment. While walking around, she notices that there was no sign of a break-in. Although Brennan wasn’t one to make a guess, she would have to predict that Thomas Cohen could either pick locks, or he somehow had a key to Sweets' apartment.

“Did you hear that, Bones?” Booth asked, hearing the scathing noise again.

“Yes, I believe it was coming from over there,” Brennan answered, walking over the closest. Once she opened the door, a small little grey Tabby cat came barreling out of the closet.

“Hey, it that Cat that sweets adopted from the case a month ago,” Booth started picking up the kitten. A month ago, a murder victim, Cat, had just given birth to a kitten. The victim's family kept the mama cat, but Sweets convinced them to allow him to adopt one of the kittens.

“Do you remember what Sweets named him?” Booth asked.

“I believed Sweets told us that his name was Solo,” Brennan replied

“Of course it is,” Booth smiled down at the cat, thinking about nerdy his friend really was.

Booth and Brennan look around Sweets' apartment for a little longer before it was decided that they had all the evidence that they would be able to collect.

“I’ll drop you off make had the lap, then I’ll see if I can find Sweets old caseworker or the detective that worked on the Cohen case back in the day,” Booth explained to Brennan as the two of them drove. He hoped that maybe Sweets had told the caseworker something about where else his birth father would hideout. There was also a chance that The old Detective could know something that wasn't in the file about the Thomas Cohen case.

* * *

Angela was in her office look over the photo that was sent to her of Sweet's apartment. She sighed. This was doing nothing looking at the photo of her friend's place while he was god knows where for all she knew Dr. Lance Sweets was lying dead somewhere waiting to be discovered as Thomas Cohen's first male victim, done the least Angela kept looking at the photo.

It was then Angela Husband Jack Hodgin walked into the room and proclaimed, “The bugs are just your basic run-of-the-mill beetle that can be found in anyone's backyard.” Angela could clearly hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

“Hey, that’s a good find,” Angela faltered. She was hoping to encourage him to keep working and not lose himself to his own anger.

“No, it’s not,” Hodgin snapped, causing Angela to reel backwards. “Sorry, Angie, it’s just that Cohen has most likely taken Sweets and is going to kill him, and all I can tell is that those bugs in everyone's backyard,” Hodgin exclaimed in anger.

“He should have told us,” Hodgin said with a sigh.

“Who should have told us what,” Angela asked to wonder what he was talking about.

“Sweets, he should have told us about the fact that he’s Luka Cohen,” Hodgin answered. He was only 14 when the Cohen case made it on Tv, but he still remembers all this thing that new people said Thomas Cohen did to his own child, .who was now one of his friends. In his adult years, once he got into conspiracy every once and a while, the name Luka Cohen would pop. Some thought that he had died, while some thought that he was being groomed by his father to continue his crime if he ever got. Still, the kid was mad at and is locked up in some jail, Other thought that he was too far gone from normal human and was in a mental hospital somewhere; there was in eve some that claim that the Government was training Luka Cohen as a spy. Being the one to uncover the truth about who Luka Cohen became wasn't the happy feeling Hodgin thought it would have been. “I mean, we could have protected him, or he could have told us about some of his other hideouts.

“Your right Sweets should have told us,” Angela agreed with him. “But do you remember how for the longest time Sweets refused to tell us when his birthday was,” Angela Questioned him?

“Yeah, it was this huge mystery for the longest time,” Hodgin replied, thinking back after meeting Sweets. It took them all Five years to finally finger out it since the only clue they had was once every March he would give out gifted, but he was always at the beginning of the month and never on the same day.

“It wasn’t until he forgot his wallet at the dinner,” Angela answered, “and we asked him why he never told he answered that he never liked being certain of attention." That was the weird thing about Sweets how he was willing to help everyone solve their problem and to all of them take center stage, but the second it was his turn, he would shut himself to the point where it seems like He knew everything about them and they knew about him besides the movie that he liked.

“Angie, I don’t see how this helping,” Hodgin asked, confused.

“I think Sweets was scared to tell us that it did we would suddenly know everything about him,” Angela explained.  
“He shouldn’t have been scared. It doesn’t make any sense,” Hodgin agreed.

“Your right. It doesn’t make sense, but Brennan or you or cam will find where Cohen has taken sweets and will get him back,” Angela asserted.

“How are you so amazing,” Hodgin asked to agree with his wife.

“I know I am,” Angela joked. “But once Sweets is back, we have to keep treat him like how we had always known him as and not as the boy from the news report,” Angela mention; she also considered that was another reason Sweets didn’t tell them about who his birth father really was.

“Also, when he gets back, I’m thinking that Me Sweets and Brennan should start a club for people who don’t go by their birth name,” Anglea Declared, trying to lightning the mode even if it was just by a little bit. It a bit funny when she thought about it. Brennan was born Joy Keenan, but it was changed at a young age by her mom and dad, while her name was really Pookie Noodlin Gibbons; when Sweets got back, she really needs to know how he got Lance sweets from Luka Cohen.

“You go to that,” Hodgin replied before walking out to go and try and see if he could find something else out.

* * *

It at been a few hours since Thomas had left Lance alone in the room, although since there was no clock and Cohen had border up the window, Lance couldn’t tell what time it was. Sweets tried to get himself untie from the bed at first, but nothing seems to work. He also tried to yell for help, hoping to get someone's attention, but since Lance couldn’t hear any car outside and just Birds, he had to guess that they weren’t anywhere close to other people.

“If he’s in the middle of nowhere, then that means Hodgin can track the dirt,” Lance whispers to himself, not knowing that his birth father at taken him to an old abandoned house just outside the city.

Sweets were trying his best not to let his fear get the best of him; he was trying not to focus on the pain in his leg or the fact that since of what his Birth father did to him ever since he was seven-year-olds he had been on Paxil to deal with the panic attack that he develops thanks to the PTSD his childhood trauma had given him and Sweets had a strong feeling that Thomas didn’t bother to take his medicine for him.

Which was another thing Sweets worried about. He never told any have friends that he was on Paxil. How could a psychologist who focuses on treatments where a person wouldn’t need medicine, and yet if it weren’t for a small pill, he wouldn’t be able to go a whole day without crying in a corner? If word got out, Lance knew that he would be seen as the biggest Hypocrite, and none of his patients that Sweets had worked so hard with would ever trust him again.

“I just need to get out of here before withdrawal starts,” Lance told himself. He was trying to keep talking, afraid that if he ever stops, he may never start talking again.

Ever since Sweets was a kid, he always hates the dark. When he was a kid, if his birth father would leave him alone to find another victim, he would be left alone in Thomas's closet, trapped in the dark, which scared Lance to know the end. Once Sweets was out of there with his birth parents, Finley, his fear of the dark, never went away. First, he would use a nightlight, but he would always sleep with the curtain open once he got older to let the street light in.

Even with Sweets' fear of the dark, that was nothing compared to his fear of his father. Back before Sweets was Sweets and was still Luka Cohen living with his birth father was one of the hard things he ever had to do.  
The thing that scared Sweets most about His birth father was his mood swing. When he was a child, there was a time his Father was kind. He would play with him, but then the second lance would do something, his father would become cruel and do a thing like getting the whip, and most of the time, Lance had no way of knowing what he did to make his father mad at him.

Thinking back to what it was like when he still lived with his birth family, he did have Happy memory when thinking of his birth mother. Her name was Lily Lance; she never learns what her last name was.  
Sweets really did love his mother, and he thought that she loved him too, but Thomas also was abusive to her, to which she left. Lily had always promised that she would take him away from that they would go live on the beach one day. Once, he was three when the two got close to leaving, but His birth father got him. Lance was locked in the closet in the cage for at least, and his Mama left him. She said that she would come back for him one day, but she never did.

After his mother left, Thomas loves to tell him how much Sweets looked like his mother, which led him to do something to Lance that he never wanted to think about again. When Thomas got bad, he destroyed every photo in the house of Lily except for one. It was a photo of him when he was two and his mother sitting outside in the backyard. It was one of the few happy memory he had of his birth family.  
Every Lance thought back on his birth Mother music was the first thing that came to his mind was music; his biological mother used to sing to him. Whenever Sweets got scared, he would often start to sing the song, Lily would sing to him.

_“ Say where's my shame, when I call your name?_

_So please don't set me free; I'm as heavy as can be._

_I will do you harm; I will break my heart.”_ Sweets began to sing to himself.

_“I'm a victim of your charms._   
_I want to be dead, when I am, I lament._   
_I can be so mean; you can beat me._   
_I would like to shame you,_   
_I would like to blame you,”_

Music was always a big part of Sweet life, Maria Finley, his other mother, used to teach piano to the local children in his home town and she loved to teach Lance how to play; the two of them would spend hours playing the piano together.

 _“Just because of my love for you._  
 _And love itself is just as innocent as roses in May,_  
 _I know nothing can drive it away._  
 _Oh, love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind,_  
 _And it's greedy, just like sin._  
 _Alone but sane, I am a love suicide._  
 _Cause love itself is just as brief as a ca_ ndle in the wind,  
And it's pure white, just like sin.”

Lance knew that his friends were smart. They would find him soon. Thomas wouldn’t be able to anything to him, Sweets wouldn’t have to go through Withdrawal, and he would go back to his normal life.

_“Alone, but sane, I am a love suicide._   
_Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May,_   
_And it's pure white, just like sin.”_

So Lance Kept singing the Song his Mama used to sing him, trying to keep himself sane from the torture his Father would most likely do to him. It wasn’t until Sweets heard a noise from outside the door to the room he was trapped in that lead to the rest house did he stop singing his mother song,  
For Sweets heard what sound like Thomas telling a Screaming woman to be quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the song sweets sing go watch this video to get an idea of the song
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAkC0eOVles


	4. Chapter 4: A social worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B team meet with Sweet's old Social worker and learn some information about a their young friend. Sweets put someone else needs in front of him again ( It back Fires)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring, there is a mention of child abuse and Rape in this chapter.

When Doctor Brennan was in the Foster care system, she lived in a home that held a larger group of children, Which usually meant that they were pretty messy homes. So it did not surprise her that the orphanage that Sweets used to live in looked like a Tornado had made its way through the living room. She and Booth were waiting to speak with Sweet's old social worker, a woman named Patricia Harrison.

“What do you think is taken her so long,” Booth asked, getting impatient.

“Booth, Don’t you remember? They said she needed to help set up lunch for the children who live here,” Brennan answered.

“Well, how long can that take? Just put a sandwich on the plate and sent the kids on their way,” Booth replied, not knowing what it likes to live in a place like this.

“Some of these kids aren’t used to getting the food they all the worker there to make sure fights don’t start,” Brennan stated, thinking back to the time when she was younger, and one of her so-called Foster brothers punched over her, taking the last bowl of cereal that unknown to her he had claimed earlier.  
Before Booth could bring up another topic for those two discussed, The social worker walked in.

“I’m sorry, please come this way,” Patrica Requested, leading the two into her office. “What this about, None of the worker or any of my kids have gone missing. Is it about something a foster parent did” Patrica started rambling as she sat down in her office chair? Being in this line, worker Patrica Harrison knew that the FBI showing up was never a good sign.

“It not about any of your recent chargers. It's about someone that used to be here” Booth begins to example be for getting cut off.

“This is about Luka Cohen, isn’t it,” Patrica asked sadly.

“Yes, it is; how did you know,” Booth asked; usually, when some guessed what they were there about, it pretty much always made that there were involved in some way, But that way she reacted made Booth think it wasn’t the case.

“Agent Booth, I've been a social worker for a long time and had never seen anything like Luka Cohen Case; I don’t think I’ll ever forget,” Patrica answered. “Now I have a TV. I know that Thomas Cohen is out in the world again as something happens to Luka,” Mrs. Harrison asked.

Taken a deep breath, Booth begins to answer the women's question. “Luka Cohen goes by the name Lance Sweets, He works for the FBI, and he has gone missing,” Booth said. Brennan looked at her husband sadly. This was hard for both of them. Sweets were there, Baby Duck, and he was missing.

“Is there anything you can tell us about him when he stayed here?” Brennan asked.

“Um, yes, hold letting me just find his old file,” Patrica Faltered, getting up from her chair, walking over to the old filing cabinet. “I’m sorry about this are budget is so small we don’t have time to put some of our older case files on the computer yet.” Patrica apologized before pulling out a manila file with the name Luka Cohen written on it.

“Now, what is it that you wanted to know,” Patrica asked?

“Did he ever tell you anything about Thomas Cohen” Booth question?

“Unfourtently no, the news reported weren’t that wrong when they said he was pretty much Feral when he first came here he was more like a cat than a human,” Patrica said. “I was there when they brought him to hospital and for most of his stay here.”

* * *

**March 13, 1989**

_A twenty-five-year-old Patrica Harrison walked into the Pediatrician area in the hospital. For the last couple of weeks, she had heard all over the news about the Red petal killer. It was yesterday when they reported that the killer was a man named Thomas Cohen and that he also had Son. Being new to the Job, Patrica was sent to be the boy's Social worker._

_As she made her way to the Boy Hospital room, she had first met with Doctor who had this to reported. “Had least every one of his bones had been broken, we had to re-Break both his legs to ensure they’ll heal properly, He is Severely underweight I’ve had the nurse set him up on an IV, on his back there a few scares that appear to have come from a whip It unlike those will ever go away” The Doctor explained to Patrica then he paused for a second. “When he first got here, we had a rape kit done on him, and it came back positive in his Saliva; it seems that that boy's father used him for Oral Sex.” The doctor said, to which Patrica couldn’t help her face from making a look of shock._

_When she finally entered the room, even though the doctor told her she was underweight, Patrica was still surprised by how small the boy was. The hospital gown and bed seem to swallow the boy. It didn’t help that boy's hair had been cut in what seemed like forever.  
“Hello, Luka, my name is Patrica Harrison” The social worker began to introduce her self before being cut off.  
_

_“New person, Not Doctor,” Luka said, clearly unsure of the words that came out of his mouth.  
_

_“_ _No, I’m a social worker,” Patrica answered him.  
_

 _“_ _Social Worker,” The boy asked._

_Giving that boy had not been outside, it wasn’t a complete surprise that he didn’t know what a social worker was. “Yes, a social worker is some who work with children as you do. Make sure they go and live with good Mommy and Daddy,” Patrica explained to him, trying to make simplify it as best as possible.  
_

_“Daddy hurt,” Luka trembled after hearing the word Daddy being spoken.  
  
_

_"I know, and I’m sorry that happen to you,” Patrica apologized to him.  
_

_“Mama coming back,” Luka said surprisingly to her.  
_

_“What do you mean,” Patrica asked. It was unknown who the boy mother,  
_

_“Mama comes back for me,” Luka asserted again?  
Not wanting to upset him, Patrica did something she promised she would never do and lied to a child. “I’m sure your Mama will be here soon.”_

* * *

“He was a severely damaged child. He couldn’t even eat by himself. It's not short of a miracle that he managed to have a regular life, but he was just so special, There was this one time when he somehow got one of the teenagers that lived here math homework, and he did it perfectly” Patrica Harrison finished her story. Booth and Brennan couldn’t help but feel dread at what happened to their young friend in his childhood.

“If you don’t mind be asking why did he change his name,” Brennan asked.

“That was my idea. You see, many people wanted to adopt him to make money instead of taking care of him, so I suggest changing his name. He choice them never really told anyone why,” Patrica explained.

“Are you sure there not anything else you can remember?” Booth asked, getting a bit impatient. This wasn’t helping. They need to find Sweets now before anything else happened to him.  
“No, I’m sorry,” Patrica answered before pausing for a second. “I don’t know if it would help, but about a month after Lance came here, a psychiatrist named Dr. Urison use to film sessions in chase another case like his came forward. It’ll take a few days, but I can give them to you,” Patrica asked.

“Yes, that would be very helpful,” Booth replied, “Can you sent to an Angela Montenegro at the Jefferson” Booth requested.

With that, Booth and Brennan went to leave, but before they made it out the door, Brennan turn around to ask, “Did Sweets ever telling you his mother name” as someone who knew what it likes to not about one mother, Brennan just had to ask.  
Thinking back, Patrica replied, “He never said what her last name was, but he once told me that her name was Lily.”

After leaving the children home that Sweets used to call home, they agreed that Brennan would go back to the lap to look over the victim remains, who Wendell had identified as being Clair O'haire, to see if she could find any more clue about where Cohen may have gone.

Well, Booth would see if he could find out who sweets mother was. He knew that she was a psychic who worked in the circus in Florida, and now that he knew that her name was Lily. How hard could it be to find a psychic named Lily who worked in Florida?

* * *

“What are you doing” Lance Shouted, trying to sit up, but he failed as he was still tied to the bad. Thomas had come into the room carrying a bag of food.

“That's none of you considered Luka,” Thomas Sneered, sitting down on the bed. “Now I’m going to untie your arm to let you eat, but if you try to escape, I will have not a choice but to get the whip out again,” Thomas said, untieing Sweets from the bed, which only nodded. It had been so many years, but yet Lance was still terrified of that whip.  
Pulling out the food turned out to be a burger. “I wanted you to let whoever that girl is gone,” Sweets asked.

“Oh, really, why would I do,” Thomas asked to giveing of the creepy Cheshire cat smile that he always seem to have.

“My friends will find out where you are, Thomas, and you will get the death penalty,” Lance yelled, hoping that Thomas had a will to live, but frankly, he didn’t care if his so-called father died. He had complete faith that his friends would find him. “And if you let her, I will do whatever you wanted. I won’t try to leave” Lance dread words that came out his mouth.  
Thomas looked down, had Lance before his smile disappeared. “Oh my little songbird, your not in a position to make demands with your father,” Thomas said. He then grasped Sweet's right head and processed to break two of his finger. Sweets this time hold a scream back. Thomas tied sweets back to the bed before leaving the room.

Lance wanted to start crying when he heard that lady stop scream. He figured out pretty quickly fingered out that she died, but he did. He needs to stay strong if he ever wanted to get out of here with the same headspace that he always had.

Thomas couldn’t help but feel annoyed; this wasn’t supposed to be how it happened. Luka had been away from him for too long. He needs something to make him obey his father again. Cohen knew that he could always use physical force; it wasn't like he could go to the hospital.  
Unlike his son, Thomas was not a genius. He was brilliant but not as smart as Lance. He has to thought something else, and he thought as he put the woman, he just killed into the trunk of his car before driving to set up the next body.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team looks over the video's Dr.Urison took of there friends as a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry That this chapter took so long. just because there no school anymore doesn't mean I still don't have to do online class. I've also been having a bit of writer's block.

It was around eight am when the call came in that another body dump was from Thomas Cohen. While driving there, Cam, who did not consider herself a religious person, still found herself praying that it wasn’t Sweets. When she got to the Old greenhouse where the body was dropped, Cam felt terrible for feeling a bit of relief that it wasn’t her friend but another girl.

Waiting for Dr. Hodgin and Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth to get there, Cam began to note the Body. While she was doing this, she instructed the Techs to bag up the Organs laid out around the body.

When the rest of them got there, some FBI tech took note of how fast the team went to work.  
“It looks the same as all the other body,” Booth complained; he wasn’t like the squint squad. He didn’t know how to find the answer by looking at sets of remains. He just knew that Sweets was missing.

“Don’t speak too fast,” Hodgin replied. “I’ve found some different insect on her this time,” Hodgin answered, packing up the bugs he found to go back to the lab.

“I believe that we can now send the remains back to the Jeffersonian,” Brennan declared, standing up to go over to the booth, which was currently on the phone.

“I agree with Dr. Brennan,” Cam replied with that. She and doctor Hodgin went clean and packed up the remains and organs to send them back to the lab.  
Booth, who had just got off the phone, walked over to the rest of the team. “That was Angela. They sent her the video,” Booth said with that the agent and the three scientists at never looked more unsure.

* * *

“Are you guys ready?” Angela asked nervously; she knew that once they looked at the video, there was no way that they would be able to look at their friend that same way.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Hodgin replied.

“Let get this done,” Cam adds on.

“If it helps us find out where sweets are, then yes, I’m ready,” Brennan gave her answer.  
Booth just nodded. With that, Angela pressed play, and the video began to play.

* * *

**The video starts playing to see what appeared to be a man in his earlier 40s who focused on sitting at his desk.**   
  


**"Hello, I’m Doctor. Wiliam Urison, a psychologist that works with children,” William spoke into the camera. “I’m going to begin filming my session with a special child.”**

**As Dr.Ursion spoke, he pulled out a photo of a small boy in the hospital. “Luka Cohen is a case of what know as an Isolated child. From his birth to when an officer found him at age five, He spent all his time looked in his home with that only form of social interaction being his Biological father Serial killer Thomas Cohen.”**

**The next video opens up in this time what appeared to be a child playroom. In the middle of the room was a young boy playing with a toy block, trying to make a tower. Dr. Urison came into the camera view to sit down beside the young boy.**

  
**"Hello, Luka” The doctor tried to introduce himself to the boy, only for Luka to look at him with fear and began crawling away into a corner of the room.**

**“Sorry about that,” Sweet's old social worker spoke up, who was in a room just off to the side, not wanting to be on camera. “He’s still not used to other people” Patrica walked over to Luka, trying to confront the boy who was shaking in the corner.**

**“Luka, it okays. Your safe,” Patrica said to the boy, trying to comfort him.  
“Bad Men hurt Luka, don’t wanna,” Luka cried with him, trying to get away from his social worker pushing himself in Corner.  
**

**“No, honey, he’s not going hurt you,” Patrica replied to the boy. “That Dr.Urison him here to help you. He’s not bad.”  
**

**Patrica gestured to the doctor to come over to the boy. “I promise you, Luka, that I’m not like your father. I won’t hurt you” Prison spoke to the boy who only crawled out of his little corner.**   
  


**"Not Bad, man?” Luka asked, poking the man clearly, trying to figure out the doctor.**

**“No, I’m not. Would you like to come back and play with the toys again,” William asked the child.  
**

**“Like play,” Luka replied, and for the first time, he looked up, allowing the camera to see his face.  
  
Not wanting to upset Luka more than they already had, Patrica, the old social worker, asked the doctor to stop filming and pick up at the next sessions.**

* * *

“He’s so tiny,” Angela said sadly; despite being five years old, it was heartbreaking for the artist to see that her friend was the same size as her own son, who was only two years old at the time.

“From the looks of it, Dr. Sweets is extremely underweight,” Brennan explained.

“That would example of why the sweets we know now is as skinny as he,” Hodgin adds on taking to note of his friend bean-pole status as a person.  
“Let's just keep going,” Booth requested. Getting Angela to start up the next video.

* * *

**The next video opens in the same playroom, except time both Dr. Urison and Luka Cohen were sitting at the table with the boy eating what appears to be a sandwich.**   
**“What are you eating there Luka,” Urison asked the boy,**

**“My Food,” Luka answered, pulling the plate at the food with the sandwich on it closer to home. “Doctor can’t have Luka food; Luka was good today gets to eat” The boy tried his best to example.**

**“You were a very good boy today Luka,” Urison told him. “I promise I won’t take your food from you; I just wanted to know what you're eating. Do you know what it called?” Urison asked him, getting the child to shake his no.**

**“Well, what your eating there is called a sandwich,” Urison exampled to the boy. “And from the looks of it, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”  
**

**The boy finished eating his sandwich in a very messy way. Which made sense as this was one of the first food that he had to learn how to eat without someone feeds him. Seeing that he had food on his face, the Doctor tried to wipe the boy's face, only for him to flinch away from the man. Falling out of his chair before anyone got to check to see if the child was ok, he crawled back into his corner.  
**

**“NO TOUCHING” Luka wailed, shaking in the corner. “DON’T TOUCH LUKA HURT, BE GOOD”  
The video ends with the doctor turning of the camera to comfort the boy.**

* * *

**Another video opens with Dr. Urison sitting at his desk.**

**“In my first view session, my finding has been very troubling. Luka Cohen is almost scared of everything he doesn’t understand or, as seen before,” Ursion began an example to the camera.**

**“It best when dealing with children like Luka do go with them at their own speed try to limit the amount of loud noise around them as well only touch them when they went to be a touch. This means alow the child to give the first hug or reach their hand out first. ” The doctor finished talking and turned off the camera.**

* * *

The group kept watching Dr. Sweets' video as a child learning a few new facts about their friend.  
One, he liked the colour blue as it reminded him of the water; in the video, Sweets often spoke of the water bring up that his mother was going to take him to the beach one day. Another fact that Sweets mentions were that his father used to call him Songbird. The only reason that Sweets gave for why his birth Father called him was that Thomas liked spending time in the woods.

“Mabey Cohen as a house outside in the city,” Hodgin said, making a note that he should try to see if get matches any of the insects that live there.

* * *

**A finale video opens up with the Boy looking like he at more weight to him. “Hello, Dr.Ursion” The child spoke for the first time sound clear and without a stuttered uncertainty.**

**“Hello to you as well,” Urison answered the boy. “I hear that you got a new name. Would you care to tell me what it is,” Urison asked him**

**“Lance Sweets” Luka or know Lance's answer. “Ms. Patrica got my first name after the character Lancelot it the king Arthur book, and Sweets is after my Mama,” Lance said**

**Unison and a young sweet kept there a conversation going, with Dr.Urison asking the boy how he felt after it was discovered that he had an IQ of 140, which would only get higher once he started regular school.  
**

**“I hear you're getting adopted by a couple named Maria and David Finley. Are you happy about it,” Urison asked? Getting the child who everyone once called a feral child to nod and smile happily.  
**

**“Yup, I’m going to get a new set of parents with a Dad who loves him and won’t hurt me,” Lance answered.  
**

**“Well, I’m very happy for you, Lance,” Urison smiled at the child.**

* * *

As the video ends, Brennan, Hodgin, and Cam went to look over the evidence discovered with the lasted body. Brennan went over to the bone room to help her inter Wendell bray, While Cam went off to her autopsy room to look at the organ left outside. Hodgin left for his room to look at the bugs that he discovered.  
Angela stayed in her office, trying to figure out the identity of the last victim. Well, Booth went back to the FBI building to find out who Sweets Birth Mother is.


	6. Chapter 6: Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time as gone by with still no sigh of sweets or Thomas cohen. Booth meets some from the past, Sweets contemplated giving up

Two weeks, it at been two weeks since Agent Booth last saw his friend. In the time, there at been four more bodies. Angela discovered what type of knife that has been used to cut the victim open; Brennan that for most of the victim cause of death was being cut open and having their internal organ ripped out of their body, all except one victim who was shot first, Cam at found out the time of death for the victim and Hodgin at discovered the rough estimate as to where the murders were taken place but unfortunately it was too big to try to figure out where sweets were.

While the squinted squad was working on the science aspect of the case, Booth discovered where sweets birth mother lived and got her to fly down from Florida to Washington dc, who was now waiting in the conference room.  
Booth made his way to the conference room with Bones, who insisted on meeting sweets mother. Booth learned that sweets' birth mother's name was Lily Dolce, a last name to which Brennan points out was Italian for Sweets.

Booth made his way to the conference room with Bones, who insisted on meeting sweets mother. Booth learned that sweets' birth mother's name was Lily Dolce, a last name to which Brennan points out was Italian for Sweets.  
Enter the conference room. It took booth back a bit, seeing just who Sweets mother. It takes someone to be an expert in bones like Brennan was to see just how munch Lance sweets looked at his birth mother. Lily and curly black like sweets, she was a petite woman who, despite being 44 years old, share Lance's baby face appearance looking to younger than she was.

“Hello, Ms. Dolce, I’m Agent Booth,” Booth introduced himself, sitting down in front of lily. “I would like to talk to you about your relationship with Thomas Cohen.”

“Um, yes…. I knew him we date for a while,” Lily stuttered, shifting around in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with talking about her past relationship.

“You look like your son,” Brennan said, talking to women back.

“How do you I had a son or that I look like him,” Lily asked.  
Booth cleared his throat before speaking up. “That why you were asked to come down here. We know that you and Thomas Cohen child Luka Cohen.”

“Do you know Luka? I heard that his name is Lance sweets now can I meet him” Requested.

“That the other thing, Dr.Sweets work here at the FBI,” Booth began explaining, noting how Lily smiled at the mention that her son was a doctor. “And he’s been kidnapped by

Thomas and we were wondering if you could tell us anything," Booth asked.  
Lily moved around in the chair a bit before she began her story. “I made Thomas when I was 18. He was 20 at the time; you have to understand he wasn’t always like how he is now. I had to know the idea he was caple of murder when I fell in love with him,” Lily spoke a pleading sound her voice got to be heard.

“We lived together for a year, then I got pregnant, and I gave birth to the Babys.”

Hearing her use of the term babies, Brennan spoke up, “Don’t you be baby singular, not babies plural,” Bones quested.

“No, I gave birth to twins, a Boy who we named Luka and a girl named Rosie,” Lily explained, shock the two people in front of her.

“When the two of them were born, Luka at a heart defect and need a lot of attention, the doctor was saying he would need a heart transplant. So Thomas and I put all our time in to look after Luka” Lily was being to get choked up by her story.

“We got the heart transplant that Luka needs but in the worse way. When I had a shift, the restaurant I was working on, Thomas was left alone with the twins, and while he was distracted by Luka, who was having trouble breathing, Rosie somehow swallowed a screw in the crib that came losses and choked to death. Her heart was healthy, and since they were twin, we allowed the doctor to give Rosie heart to Luka,” Lily said

Lily had to take a few breaths before continuing her story. “After the death of Rosie, it was like something in Thomas changed; he became violent toward me and refused to allow me to take Luka outside,” Lily explained.  
“If he was so bad, then why didn’t you take Sweets with you,” Booth asked.

“I wanted to and tried to,” Lily stammered for a second.

“When Luka was three years old, I tried to escape, and we nearly made I drove until we were in the next town, but he found us.”  
Lily stopped for a second. “Thomas said I could leave Luka with him and leave, or he would kill both me and Luka. A year later, I tried when the news of Thomas's killing came to light, and Luka was put into the foster system. I was already living in Florida, and by the time I found him, he already had another family one that loved him and could take care of him better than a circus worker could”

“Is there anything you can tell us about where Thomas might be?” Booth asked, giving Lily and tissue to wipe the tears in her eye.

“Yes, had talked once about living in Soapstone valley. I may be there,” Lily said. “When you find him, I mean Lance, can I meet him,” Lily asked.

“I think that would be fine,” Booth agreed, but he was still going to make sure it was something that Sweets wanted to.  
As Booth and Brennan were about to leave with Agent, Saw escorting Ms. Dolce back to her hotel, Brennan stopped and turned around.

“Your Son is an amazing person; he helped catch and put away multiple killers; he also a good friend, and my daughter love him as her uncle,” Brennan told sweets mother. “You should feel bad about giving him up,” Brennan said,

“Thank you, doctor Brennan” Lily smiled.

* * *

“My name Lance Sweets,” Lance thought to himself for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Sweets didn’t know how long he had been here, Thomas did tell him the time, but sweets knew that he had to be here for more than a couple of weeks as Thomas did try to feed him the least once a day. He heard the victim there screaming would never leave Lance's mind. “I tried to help them,” Sweets whispered. The Paxil withdrawal makes him seething, and right now, it was Agent booth who didn’t say anything but just stared at him. “But he always stops me,” Sweets explained.  
What Sweets thought to be a few days ago, Thomas forgets to tied him down again after he forced Sweets to take a bath. Lance tried to make his escape. Still, there was a woman there and being a member of the FBI, Sweets tried to break her out, but then his birth father could he killed the woman whose name was Claire and brought out that stupid whip that somehow still scared Sweets and went after his back. Which still burned.  
Now Lance was sitting in a wheelchair that Thomas and tied him. He was in a seat next to a piece of wood that covered the window. “I miss the sun,” Sweets thought to himself before Thomas walked in.

“I think that you and I should take a road trip get out of Washington,” Thomas suggests walking up to Sweets, who only just stared at him. “I see you still not speaking, thinking that will help you,” Thomas Sneered but like it or not, Luka, you're coming with me,” Thomas said before leaving.

“I don’t want to go,” Sweets begged the Booth delusion. “I know I can annoying sometimes, but if he makes me go, they will kill me, and I’m, but I’m not ready to die,” Lance cried, afraid to be for booth vanished turn into Brennan. “Or maybe I should die after all. Who needs a psychologist with some silly pseudo-science,” Sweets laughed at him.  
Maybe Lance Sweets should die and be Luka Cohen; then, he could be dead again. Sweets knew that Luka had been dead for a long time ever since he became Lance sweets.

Luka had died. “I should just give up,” Sweets said to the delusion of Cam. Ever since Sweets was a kid, he knew what Death to him. It just meant sleeping, but you never woke, and right now, Sweets just wanted to sleep, and so he did.  
No longer wanting to be here anymore, Dr. Lance Sweets or Luka Cohen become Catatonic. And his mind, he was somewhere else on a beach with adopted his parents along with his birth mother his friend would appear to.

This was nice.

* * *

Wanting to get some supplies for the road, he and his son would take. Thomas went into a local store to get some snacks for the road.  
‘Maybe we could find Lily and be one big happy Family,’ Thomas thought, walking up to the cashier.  
It was unknown to Thomas that the men who were working recognized Thomas and called the police. Within a minute, cope sorted the store.

“You under arrested Thomas Cohen,” One of the officers told him, arresting him and taking him to the back of the car.

"I'll go call Agent Booth the FBI agent who's the lead on the case," another cop said, walking off to make a phone call.

* * *

“Wait, Sweets is a twin,” Hodgin asked; he just finished listening to booth retelling Lily Dolce's story about Sweets. “I have so many quested for him like want is like to have some else heart in him,” Hodgin began rambling to himself.

“Dr. Hodgin, please remember Sweets is missing right now,” Cam cut of Hodgin rambling.

“Yeah, try not to scare him when we find him,” Angela warned her husband.

“Sorry,” Hodgin replied. “So Sweets sister's name was Rosie,” Hodgin asked.

“Yes, Ms. Dolce told us Sweets Twin's name was Rosie,” Brennan explained, confused by Hodgin's question.  
Hodgin walked over to the computer and began typing. “The flowers that were found in the victim are members of the rosoideae family of plants,” Hodgin explained.  
  


"English Bug boy,” Booth sighed, getting annoyed.  
With that, Hodgin brought up the photo he was looking for. “He puts Rose in his victim.”

All the members of the team began to go back to works when Booth got a phone call.

“They just arrested Thomas Cohen,” Booth said, shocked.

“What, how is that possible,” Cam asked, looking up from the organs she was handling.

“Does that mean the found Sweets” Angela asked hopefully? That her friend at been rescued.

“They found him when he was trying to buy some food, but Sweets wasn’t there,” Booth said.

“I need to get back to the Fbi to questioned Cohen,” Booth explained, heading out.  
They were so close to finding Sweets he just need crack Thomas Cohen in the interrogation room. The place where the booth was the best. It was only a matter of time before they found Sweets.


	7. Chapter 7: Interrogation room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thomas cohen in custody Agent booth gets to work

When Booth and Brennan made their way to the FBI building, the silence in the car and up to when they walked to be the window looking into the interrogation room where Thomas Cohen was the seat was deafening. The two-parters just stared at Cohen for what seemed like hours until Caroline Julian walked.

“That man is really Baby-boy shrinks birth father,” Caroline asked with clear disgust in her voice.

“Yes, that is Thomas Cohen, who is Dr. Sweets Biological father Brennan replied.

Becoming impatient, Booth walked into the room and sat down in the chair in front of Cohen. Unlike his birth, mother sweets looked nothing like his father. The only slight simulatory the two shared was they had the same eye, but unlike Sweets' eye that was usually bright and filled with wonder, Thomas's eyes were nothing but cold and dead.

“AH, you must be Agent booth,” Thomas declared, smiling creepily at Booth.

“Then, if you know who I’m, then you must know why I’m here,” Booth said.

“Well, I assume it to take me back to jail,” Thomas mussed. “Which is such a shame since I was planned to take Luka on a road trip maybe get the boy's mother,” Cohen answered.  
It was weird for Booth to here. The serial killer talks about his friend casually.

“Your jail cell has been missing you. However, you kidnapped a Member of the FBI, which I need to know where you're keeping Dr. Lance Sweets,” Booth Seethed at him.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I have never met someone by the name of Lance Sweets. I mean, I did pick up Luka. Who is my Son” Thomas replied

“Agent booth, you don’t think it wrong for a father too wanted to spend time with his child. I mean, haven’t seen Luka in what 20 years,” Cohen taunted.

“Don’t play dumb with me. We both know that Luka Cohen and Lance Sweets are the same people,” Booth snapped.

“And you lost all right to refer to yourself as his father the second you hit him,” Booth yelled. He didn’t understand how his friend, who was one of the nicest people Booth knew, came from this man. It didn’t make sense.

“Now tell me where he and then maybe you won’t spend the rest of your life in solitary confinement.”

* * *

“Alright, so we’ve narrowed down the search to this area,” Hodgin declared, pointing to the map on the screen.  
Angela went to her computer to search for all known houses and buildings to see where Thomas Cohen would be hiding.

It was just so frustrating, Angela thought to herself. They narrowed the search down to a 40-meter radius using the particle that Hodgin found and the bone markers that Brennan found on the victim to show where the victim was last before they died. A few minutes later, Angela discovers something in one of the houses abandoned for a long time at a name to it, Rosie Dolce. The artist recognized those names. Dolce was Sweets' birth mother's last time, And Rosie was his twin name. That as to be it.

“I found it,” Angela breathed out. She turned to Hodgin and repeated it, “I found the house where Thomas is keeping Sweets.

“Angie, that's amazing” Hodgin smiled at his wife. It was finally going to be over. Cohen was getting locked up, and Sweets was coming home.  
It was then Cam walked into the room to ask what was all noise about. The Husband and wife duo about what Angela discovered. “I’ll go call Booth or Dr. Brennan,” Cam said. Then I walked out of the room to get the phone!

* * *

Agent Seeley Booth was many things; he was a Catholic; he was a son and brother, along with being a husband to Dr. Temperance Brennan. He was Father to Parker and Christine. He was a trained Sniper as well as being one of the Best Agent at the FBI. He was recovering from a Gambling Addict. He a man who was good at hockey and other sports.

However, the one thing Seeley Booth was not is a patient man.

He was trying to get Thomas Cohen to give up the location as to where Sweets was. But all he did was try to make small talk about what prison was like.  
“Last time I was there, my Cellmate was Child killer Greg Dominion was his name,” Cohen said. “Wasn’t a fan of him no man being a Father and All. This time I’m hoping I get someone simple like a bank robber.”

“If you don’t tell me were Dr. Sweets, you won’t be getting a cellmate or window for that matter in the cell you would get put in,” Booth threatens.

They had been doing that back throw for what seemed like hours, with Thomas rambling on and Booth threatening to make his life worse in jail.  
Then Brennan walked into the room in a rush. “That was Cam. They found Sweets,” Brennan exclaimed.

“That can’t be this isn’t supposed to happen,” Thomas Cohen started to yell. Well, Booth gestured for two other FBI agents to come and escort Cohen to jail.

“You can’t have Him. He’s my Kid; you can’t have Luka,” Thomas yelled, welling being dragged out.

“This is no more Luka Cohen. He doesn't exist anymore,” Booth shouted back, then turn to his partner. “Come on, Bones, let's go get our self a Baby Duck."

* * *

Booth and Brennan were the first to arrive at the house. The two of them ran into the house and started yelling for Sweets to answer. They got no answer.  
They finally made it to the bedroom where sweets were.

“Sweets,” Booth exclaimed expected the kid to give some answer, but nothing happens. The special agent walked in front of the psychologist, who could now tell he was tied to the wheelchair. Booth was shocked by Sweets' eye. They were so lifeless. “Lance, it alright,” Booth gasped.  
Brennan walked over and tried snapping her figure in front of Sweet's face. “Booth, something really wrong with Dr. Sweets,” Brennan stated. “He’s not responding to anything.”

As someone who was used to being right basically all time, Brennan was uncomfortable with what was happening. The EMT arrived, but no of them get sweets to respond either as they but him on the gurney.

“I’ll call the others to meets us at the hospital,” Brennan said as they got into Booth Car to follow to the ambulance.

“That sounds like a plan, Bones,” Booth replied. He really hoped that whatever was wrong with Sweets was just something temporary thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this Chapter is late. 
> 
> Hey did any of you guys Watch Hamilton on Disney plus last night? or are planning to watch


	8. Chapter 8: The curious case of Lance Sweets mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team make some discovery about their young friend in the hospital

“Next time we have to all drive somewhere, Dr. Hodgin is not allowed to be the one driving,” Cam said as she, Hodgin and Angela made their way into the hospital.  
The group made their way to the waiting room; Angela went over to where Brennan was seated in seconds; she hugged her friend.

“Did you see him?” Angela asked the anthropologist about Sweets.

“Um, yes, we saw him; he had a few injuries on him,” Brennan answered the artist questioned.

“That's Greats. Did you know when the Doctor says well be able to see Sweets,” Hodgin asked.  
It was finally over; Cohen would go back to rotten in jail. Sweets would be in the hospital for a Mabey week, and then they would all go back to normal. but something about the look in the partner eye on the silence made the group consider boil up to the surface

“There, something else isn’t there,” Cam asked.

For a moment, everything was quiet before Booth decides to speak up and answer the question. “When we got to the house, Neither me nor Bones or the EMT workers could get Sweets to respond to anything; it was like he wasn’t even there.”

“I watched the EMT worker try every of the known and tested mention to get a person to respond, and nothing seem to work,” Brennan add-in.  
No one really knew what to respond with. All they could do was wait for the Doctor to come out and answer.

About half an hour later, Lily Dolce walked into the hospital.

“Hello, I hope it isn’t too much trouble if I’m here,” The woman asked, coming into the waiting room.

“Nonsense, I’m sure Sweets would be happy to see you,” Booth answered, standing up to guide Lily to seats.  
The rest of the group beside Brennan looked confused at the women. “Oh, right, this Lily Dolce she's Sweets Birthmother,” Booth induced her to the rest of his team.

Never to be one on the shy side, Angela was the first to introduce herself. “Hi, I’m Angela Montenegro, and this is my husband, Jack Hodgin.”  
  
“Hello, it’s nice to meet,” Jack add-in.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Camille Saroyan, but you can just call me Cam,” Cam answered.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Lily replied

* * *

“Family of Lance Sweets,” A doctor asked, walking into the waiting room.

“That would be us,” Booth answered, standing up to meet the doctor.

“You munch me, Agent Booth, it says on Dr. Sweets chart that you and a Dr. Brennan are his emergency contact,” The doctor asked.

When Sweets was living with them, Booth had discovered the Sweets emergency contact was himself, learning that Booth made him put him and bones down. Just in case something happens to Sweets, as a booth at note multiplied times that Sweets was extremely clumsy and Booth would prefer to know when the Kid injury himself sooner than later.

“I’m Dr. Ben Perry; I’ll be the one in charge of treating Dr. Sweets,” Dr. Perry said to tell the group who he was.

“How is Dr. Sweets” Cam interjected, wanting to cut directly to chase.

“It’s not good that I can say for sure,” Dr. Perry said while flipping through the chart in hand.

“The most serious of his physical injury was back with appeared to have been whipped which open up old wounds on the back,” Dr. Perry explained. It was sad to hear, even if they already know that this wasn’t even if the first time their young friend had been whipped.

“His torso had burn marks on which appeared to be from a stabbed with a hot poker; his right leg was broken it looks like a large blunt force object most likely a hammer was slammed down on his legs. Both his arm and leg both of marks from being tied down for a long period of time,” Dr. Perry finished.  
Angela could help but let out a little gasp after hearing what had happened to her friend.

“The most concerning part is that Dr. Sweets appeared to be Catanoic,” Dr. Perry said.  
“What does that mean Sweets lost his mind” Booth questioned, only ever briefly hearing the word Cationic in passing.

“No, his mind isn’t lost; it seems that in his time in Captive, Dr. Sweets decide to take a break from the real world,” Dr. Perry answered.

“So how can we help him,” Hodgin asked.

“Dr. Sweets is a knowledgeable young man, according to his chart. Just talk to him, make sure he knows he’s no longer in captivity, and I’m sure he’ll come out of it.

“Can we see him now?” Angela asked she wasn’t a doctor here about her friend's injury. She was an artist. Seeing things would help her grasp what was happening.

“Yes, right this he in room 103 beside the nurse station,” Dr. Perry pointed down the hall.  
The group walked down the hall to see their Baby boy shrink.

* * *

Entering the room, everyone's eyes instantly went to Sweets. It was just Weird for all of them. Sweets were right there in front of them, but he’s there, but not really.  
Angela was the first one beside her friend's bedside, taking his hand. She slowly got herself to look at his eye.

“Hey Sweetie, I’m not sure if you can hear me, but you ok now,” Angela said to sweets softly.

“Yeah, so you can come back to the land of the land living anytime you feel like it” Hodgin tried to make light out of the terrible situation. “But no well get mad if you take a long time to come back,” Hodgin said this time with a more serious tone in his voice.

Cam was the next person to talk to Lance. “It was alright strange not here you an excitable way of speaking when we're on the case” Cam smiled, remembering how her young friend always seemed so excited about whatever he did; she thought back to the time she overheard Hodgin and Booth joke about experimenting to see if they gave sweets a large amount of sugar would Sweets start bounce off the wall.

“Dr. Sweets, I didn’t like it when we first met,” Brennan said; she chooses to ignore booth, trying to get her to stop talking. “Once I got to know you, I had changed but original opinion on you, and now I find myself saddened by seeing you. For that, I requested you to get better as soon as possible. Even though my wishing for it well no help your recovery in any way,” Brennan finished speaking.

Her Son was Three when the last time Lily saw him. He still went by the time she gave him, and he was just a little tiny toddler who needs his mom to protect him from that monster that dared call him her son father.

“Hi, Lance I don’t know if you can hear me or even remember who I am, but I was your mother for a while, and I’m so sorry I left you and left you alone with that man,” Lily apologized to her son leaning forward to kiss his forehead, It was small, but Lily made sure to call him by Lance the name that was his to let her child know he had some control over thing knowing that one of the main way her ex-lover abuse her and Lance were by controlling everything they did. Thomas probably refused to call him anything but Luka.

Agent Booth didn't say anything; He did really know what to say. In the back of his mind, a thought occurred to Booth.

‘Why didn’t Sweets tell them they could have prevented all of this? Did he not trust them.’

“I have to finish up some paperwork with this case,” Booth said  
With that Angrily, Booth walked out of the hospital room, wanting nothing more to ignore what was happened in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9: Stories from a Hospital room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sweets in the hospital, the team take turns spending time with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm really sorry this chapter is late. You see I was working on this chapter then my laptop decide completely craped out on me, and since computer cost, a lot of money and I happen to not have a lot of money since I have to spend it on college I decided to wait until computer went on sale for back to school.

Five days later, after putting the serial killer known as Thomas Cohen at been away again. It had also been five days since Sweets had been brought to the hospital, still catatonic. The group had decided to spend time with him along with Lily just in case he woke up so that he wouldn’t be alone. The first one up was Angela.  
When the artist walked into the room, the first thing she took note of was that Sweets' birth mother hummed him.

“You should hear him play the piano,” Anglea mentioned well; she walked into the room and took a seat next to Lily.

“What?” Lily asked, looking up, “oh, Hello, Mrs. Montenergo.”

“Please call me Angela,” The artist requested. It always sounds weird to her when people called her Mrs. Montenegro. “Sweets is pretty talented when it comes to playing the piano.”

Lily looked down at her son and smiled. “That's really nice to hear.”

“When Luka…” Lily begins telling a story before stopping to correct herself self “I mean Lance, sorry I’m still not completely used to calling him by the name Lance” Lily apologized  
“It's okay. I mean, no one at work ever calls him anything but Sweets’Angela reassured sweets birth mother.

“When he was a toddler before I had to leave in the house I this old music box’s that that my Grandmother gave before she passed, it was probably Lance favourite thing for whatever reason it was the only thing that would get him to stop crying when he was a baby,” Lily said.

Angela listen carefully as Lily told her story. “What were Sweets like as a baby,” Angela asked about her friend who was still sitting on the bed with that far away look in his eye.

For a second, Lily got the same faraway look in her eye before coming back to reality. “Um, well, he was a bit difficult as a baby having heart problems, and since they were twins, lance and Rosie were pretty used to sleeping together; after Rosie Died, it was nearly next to impossible to get Lance to sleep.”

“I hope you don’t me ask, but you have a photo of Sweets and his sister as a baby,” Anglea asked.

Lily paused for a second before reaching into her purse before grabbing a photo out of her wallet. “Here you go,” Lily said, handing the photo.  
Angela looked down at the photo. Like most people with Twins, the two Babies wore similar onesie but different colours; the artist assumed that the babywearing Blue was Sweets while the baby in pink was his sister.

“Thank you, I have to get back to work,” Anglea said before leaving.

* * *

It was the Seventh-day after Sweets at been brought to the hospital. The Booth Brennan family were in their kitchen discussing their day plan.

“Mommy, can I come with you to visit uncle Sweets,” Christine asked, overhearing her Parents discussed visiting Sweets in the Hospital.

“That's not really a good idea,” Brennan replied to her daughter's request.

“Well, why not,” the toddler asked.

“Your Uncle Sweets got hurt really bad and are in the hospital,” Booth answered this time.

“How did he get hurt,” Christine asked. “Did he trip and fall again.”

“No, Sweetheart,” Brennan replied, “Do you remember how we explained to you that Sweets is adopted,” Brennan asked.

“You said Birth parents like you and Daddy are mine couldn’t take care of him, so a nice older couple becomes his parents,” Christine replied.

“That right, You Sweets birth Dad was a really bad man, and he tried to take Sweets faraway, and Sweets didn’t want to go with him, but the man tried to force it on Sweets which cause Your uncle to get hurt” Brennan explained.

“Did you and Daddy catch the bad man who thinks he Uncle Sweets Daddy” Christine asked?

“Yes, we did,” Brennan answered.

“I think it should be my turn to visit sweets in the hospital today anyway,” Booth said. He was a coward for not visiting his friends.

* * *

When Booth made his way into Sweets Hospital room, he notices that Lily wasn’t there. After asking the nurse, they explained that she had gone to the bathroom and returned soon.

“Hi, Sweets,” Booth said, sitting down beside the bedside. “I’m so sorry for what happen to you.”

“But you know for a so-called Genius, you really stupid sometimes,” Booth said; the agent paused for a second, not really knowing what to say.

“You always talk about how we need to deal without emotion, but the second your own emotion becomes too big, you run away and go into hiding.” Booth was starting to get angry. “I’ve told you so much about what my own father was like, and you only mention that bare minimum about your Dad. It was have been really nice to know your dad was a serial killer.”  
  
Booth took a deep breath. “But I get Maybe you were scared, none of us ever really get you a chance to talk about how you really feel about things, and for that, I’m sorry,” Booth finished getting what he needs to say.

Booth looked down in his hand. It was quiet for a few seconds.

“I’m not mad at you, Agent Booth,” a voice spoke up.  
Booth looked up to sweet sitting up in the hospital bed, for the first time looking fully aware of what was happening.


	10. Chapter 10: Hello Nice to meet you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sweets is awake a few reunions begin taking place.

Right after Sweets spoke to Booth for the first time in weeks, Booth instantly yelled for the nurse who came in with doctors to check Sweets out to make sure everything was alright. In the meantime, Booth was asked to leave the room.

When Booth walked outside of the hospital room, he bumped into Lily, who was coming back from the washroom.

“What’s happening is?” Lily asked nervously. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is good. Sweets are awake and aware,” Booth replied, claiming the women's worries down. Booth managed to lead Sweet's birth mother to a waiting room. It only took a few minutes for Booth to call Bones, who told Angela, who told Hodgins, who told Cam, who all arrived at the hospital waiting room.

“I left Wendell and the lap to clean up the last bit of remains and put them away,” Brennan explained to Booth, who probably didn’t really care all the munch, but he listens to make Bones happy.

After about five or ten minutes, the doctor working on Sweets case came into the waiting room to explain to the group what was going on.

“He’s fully aware now,” Dr. Perry said. “However, he is still injured, and for that, I do need to keep Dr. Sweets in the hospital for at least a week,” The doctor explained.  
As soon as the doctor finished speaking, it was probably the happiest thing the group ever heard.

“Can we see him now?” Angela asked.  
“Yes, try not to be two loads. There are other patients.”

When they made it to the hospital room, everyone went in expected for Lily, who was too nervous about going in. Her Child was in there, the one she gave up whom she hadn’t spoken to in years; she thought it was best to let Lance interacted with his friends first.

* * *

Seeing Sweets sitting up in bed, Angela instantly ran over to her young friends giving up a hug.

“It's really nice to see you to Angela,” Lance said before slowly hugging her back.

“It's really good to hear you talk again,” Hodgins comment after Angela finally realized sweets.

“Oh, usually you guy tell me that I talk to munch,” Lance questions in a half-joke matter but half-serious.

“Never mind, all are comments, Dr. Sweets” Cam add-in “talk as much as you want.”

“It's really good to see you up, Sweets,” Booth commented.

“I agree, Dr. Sweets; Christine really missed you,” Brennan brought up.

Being in the same room for the first time in a long time with all the members fully aware of what's was going on. The group had many things to talk to about filling Sweets in on what he missed when he was gone. At one point, Cam nearly smacked Hodgins in the back of the head after He asked Sweets about one of the conspiracy theories about Luka Cohen.

“It's okay, Cam, I don’t really mind,” Sweets said. “I bet you all probably have a lot of question about who I am and who my birth father is,” Sweets said with his voice getting quieter the more he went on,

“Will talk about that latter first there someone you should meet” Booth jumped in the sense that Sweets was getting uncomfortable and wanting to change the topic.

Sweets looked around at all his friends with a confused look on his face; he got even more confused when all his friends just seemed to smile at him.  
“Okay, who is the person,” Sweets asked, stuttering a little due to his nervousness.  
It was then Booth walked back into the room with a women-that looked familiar to Lance.

“Sweets, this is Lily Dolce,” Booth introduced.  
It was then Sweets suddenly remembered where he knew that lady from.

“Mama,” Sweets said with a shocked looked on the face.   
  
“How about we give you do some alone time to talk” Cam brought up before ushering the rest of her friends out of the hospital room to give her young friends and his newly reunited birth mother some time to talk.

* * *

For what felt like an hour but was actually just a few minutes Lance and Lily just stared at each other,

“Hi,” Lily finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Oh, sorry, was I am staring,” Sweets began rambling. “Sorry, um, I sometimes do this thing when we interrogation suspects with something Booth calls my creepy stares, which apparently works well with the killer, but I sometimes do with my friends when I get nervous.s I’m sorry” Sweets kept on rambling before his birth mother gently took his hands.

“It's ok, Lance, I don’t mind,” Lily said softly.

“You called me Lance,” Sweets smiled. After spending so much time with His birth father being called Luka again, he was nervous that people would want to start calling him that again, that everyone he ever made a relationship with at the FBI would stop seeing him as Lance Sweets.

“Of course, I did. It's your name, isn’t,” Lily answered.  
It was then the silences seemed to take over again. This time Sweets was the one who spoke up.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Lance spoke barely above a whisper.

“Why are you sorry,” Lily asked her Son, who was slightly crying now.

“You were gone for a long, and I got another family,” Sweets explained, “My mom, the one that adopted me, I really loved her, and I’m so sorry for replacing you. I didn’t mean to; please don’t leave me again, Mama,” Sweets cried.

It was then Lily slowly reached her hand to stroke Lance's cheek. “Lance listens to me,” Lily said, getting Sweets to look up at her.

“I know you got another family, I tried to find you after Thomas went to jail, and I saw you outside playing with your Father, the one that adopted you, and you just looked so happy, and At that moment I knew with those people you would have such a better life than I could give you” Lily Interjected.

Sweets smiled at his Birth mother before adding, “When I was 19, I tried to find you as well through the circus, but no one would tell me anything.”

“How about we just start over and get to know each other, a fresh start if you will,” Lily Probed.

Sweets nodded in agreement. “Well, the Hello, It's nice to meet you; my name is Lance,” Sweets comment with the giant goofy smile on his face.

“It's nice to meet you, Lance. My name Lily” Lily smiled.

* * *

“You know it considers to be rude to spying on people,” Cam brought up, as she is watching Angela and Hodgins, who was trying to listen to Sweets and Lily conversions.

“Ah, come on, Cam don’t you wanted to know what they're saying,” Hodgins said in what Cam would consider being a whining tone.

“I do, but it's a private conversion; I’m sure if he wants to, Sweets will tell us,” Cam said.

It was a while before the group was called back into the hospital room, but they just watched Sweets hug his birth mother before that.

As a person who had also lost her mother, Brennan could help but feel a little bit of envy at never getting to reunite with her own mother, but she is most felt Joy for her friend who finally got to the one thing he always wanted.


	11. Chapter 11:Stories of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time but Sweets as being recovering

Any member that works at the Jeffersonian could tell you most of them Treat Dr. Lance Sweets like he was a child despite him being a grown adult. Even one time, Pregnant Brennan refused to let Him order French fries at the dinner, instating that he eat some healthy vegetables.

“How many Jello cups are you going to eat,” Cam asked as she was sitting with Sweets in his room as Lance was eating his Sixth jello cup.

“Hey, I’ll eat all the Jello cups in the hospital if they let me” Sweets smiled. 

“There was this one time when I was 12 where I was in the hospital to get my appendix out, and I somehow managed to convince this kid Neal to help me sneak out of the pediatrics wings to go raid the kitchen for Jello and pudding” Sweets joked recalling his story to Cam.

At that point, Cam couldn’t help but laugh, “Did you get your Jello?” Cam asked.

Sweets paused for a second. “No, We were caught by a nurse pretty fast,” Sweets replied before going back to his Jello.

For a few moments, the two friends just sat in the hospital room in complete silence. “You must have spent a lot of time in Hospital,” Cam question.

Sweets looked down at his Lap for a few seconds, thinking about what to say. “I guess I did more than most people. After I first left Thomas's houses, the doctor wants to keep me in the hospital for a long time since my body wasn’t used to the outside, and I need to build up antibody I also had to get a lot of vaccines,” Sweets explained. “But it wasn’t so bad. I mean, it was scary at first.”

* * *

“Hello, I have something for you,” Angela said, walking into sweets hospital room, which was cruelty read _‘Do Robots dream of electric sleep by Phillip K Dick’_ the book that Gordon Gordon Wyatt brought when he came to visit the young doctor.

“Hello, Angela,” Sweets replied, putting down his book “what brings you here today,” Sweets asked.

“Alright, so you know how we discovered that you're really a twin,” Angela asked, pulling up a seat next to her friend.

“Yes, Rosie was her name Lily told me,” Sweets answered; I think it was probably one of the strangest things to have heard that his own heart belongs to some else who was also sort of him but not him.  
  
“Alright, so based on the photo Lily gave me off the two of you as a baby,” Angela began explaining. “By the way, you were adorable, Baby,” Angela said,

“Thank you, it came very naturally as a baby,” Sweets joked with a goofy smile on his face. To which Angela couldn't help but laugh at her friends.

“So using the Angelatron soft wear that we use for skull reconstruction, I got this photo of what your sister would have looked liked today,” Angela said before handing sweets the photo.

Lance just stared at the photo; this was her twin sister Rosie. He wonders what she would have been like today, would she like him or not get along.

“Thank you,” Sweets whispered to Angela before going back to being lost in thought.

* * *

It was over the next few days that Sweets had been in the hospital, and he was starting to get better; he had a lot of nightmares about his birth father, but those were trying to stop, and the doctor where help get him back on the anxiety medication he was on.

“Booth, can I ask you a favour,” Sweets asked as it was the agent's turn to spent time with Sweets.

“Cam told me, and I’m not helping you steal more, Jello,” Booth replied to his friends.

“No, not," Sweets replied, pausing then starting to speak again. "I want to visit Thomas in jail, but I need someone to drive me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of sort and yes the name neal is a reference to freaks and geeks


	12. Chapter 12: Facing the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets finally looks at the monster who has kept him in fear his whole life.

“No,” Booth Objected, practically jumping out of the hospital seat, “Abostly no way.”

“Booth, please,” Lance interrupted while stuttering just a little bit.

Booth was getting frustrated at this point nearly shouted if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in a hospital. “That man is a serial killer. He kidnapped you” Booth tried to come up with all the reasons it was a bad idea for Sweets to see Thomas cohen.

“He’s still My Birth father,” Sweets exclaimed, causing the room to silent.

“I want to define him; believe me, I wanted to ignore every single part of him,” Sweets stammered. “Buts he still a part of the reason that I’m alive and if it wasn’t for me then Mabey I won’t have meant the Finely my reason parents. But it has been a year, and I’m still afraid of him, which means I hate that part of me. That's him,” Sweets explained.

Booth looked at his young friends. Since Sweets rarely ever liked talking about him self loathing that he had, and at this moment, Booth finally figured out why.

“In my mind, Thomas is some kid of Monster now its time face the man behind the monster” Sweets finished.

“Fine, let me just go, make sure it's okay with the nurse.”Booth sighed as much as they tried to act like he was Sweets wasn’t a little kid, and if he needs to face this, Booth would be a good friend and help him.

“Thank you, Agent Booth,” Sweets said.

“It's no problem, kid,” Booth replied; right before he left to go to the nurse station, the agent turned around. “Oh, and Sweets, you are nothing like him,” Booth interjected.

* * *

While waiting in the car, Sweets had nothing to but thought. He had some memories of his Birth family.

He had some Happy memory with Lily, which a part of him desperately tried to remember those memories. It was kind of hard. All his childhood memory before being adopted would ramble together, and a lot of them were terrifying. To him

Lance's mind then wondered about his adopted family. Maria and David Finley, the couple that adopted him, were older than most people's parents, but in Sweet's mind, they were the perfect set of parents he could have asked for. Lance remembered learning to play with the piano with his Mom while his Dad helped him get over his fear of other people that his birth father had given him by sighing him for soccer, where he was able to meet and make a few other friends. 

Lance still really missed them.

Finally, Lance thought about the family he made at the FBI and the Jeffersonian. Sweets knew that most people saw him as being Weird. It was the main reason he used to get beat up in high school. He was this nerdy little geeky who was somehow always the youngest person in the room; he also may have been too smart for his own good.

But his friends Seem to like him just for that part of him. He and Angela can bond over their fonds of the arts and music. He and Hodgins shared a love of the Science fiction movie Cam, and He could talk about how Cam had adopted her daughter. At the same time, he and Brennan had this Bond over both being fostered kids. Finally, it was weird for Booth, but a small part of Sweets carved for Booth's approval like he’s fill for the father figure he’s lost in his life.

“We're here,” Booth said, breaking Sweets out of his train of thought as he pulled in to parking lot of the prison where Thomas was being held.

* * *

Sweets sat in the seat behind the visitor area's glass wall while the guards dragged Thomas onto the other side.

“Luka, it's so good to see you,” Thomas exclaimed with that creepy smile on his face.

“No, shut up, just shut up,” Sweets said, “For once, I’m going to talk, and you're going listen.

“I’m not who you want me to be my name is Not Luka cohen. I have a name, and it's Lance Sweets. In fact, I’m a doctor with makes me smart than you, a fact that's been true since I was six,” Lance spoke, slightly mocking him.

“I was a child when You did those stuff to me, and it was horrible. I still have a time nightmare. You made my Mama leave me; You took my Sister from me. My twin all because you couldn’t watch the baby.”

“Oh come on, I loved you,” Thomas tried, interrupted

‘It didn’t love you tortured me. I wasn’t even human to you. I was nothing but a toy,” Sweets said.

“And now you are going to say away from me, and you are going to rotton in that jail cell, or else My friend happens to be a snipper, and I bet he would be more than happy to take your head off,” Sweets threatened.

For the first time, Booth saw the similarity between his friend and the red petal serial killer.

As the two friends walked out of prison. Sweets said something. “I’m going to go stay with Lily in Florida for a few months.

“Sweets, you don’t need to,” Booth replied.

“I’m not running away; I’ll be back. I want to get to know my mom, and I need to take a break from crime,” Sweets explained.

Booth sighed, “Well, it's not like I can keep you here in DC.”Booth joked as he helps sweets into the car as the young doctor was still on crutches.

* * *

It had been a few days, and now the team was had the airport getting ready to see Lance and Lily off to Florida.

“I’m going to miss you,” Angela said while hugging Sweets.

“It's just for a little bit all me back.”Sweets tried to reassure his friend, heating, to have people updated with him.

“Well, your part stays in touch,” Hodgins joked, .smileing at his friends.

“I well, I promise,” Sweets replied.

“Have a good time In Florida,” Cam suggested to her friends.

“I will thank you, Dr.Saroyan,” Sweets answered,

The last call for boarding came on as Sweets said his final goodbye.

“Goodbye, Doctor Brennan,” Sweets said, “And goodbye Booth.”

The two partners also told their young friend Bye as they watched him go off to the plane with his birth mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go.


	13. Chapter 13:The final chapter in the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story has come to an end.

**Seven months later,**

It has been a few months since the whole serial killer named Thomas Cohen escapes from jail, kidnapping Lance Sweets, his biological son, and fiasco. Sweets were still living in Florida with his Birth mother, Lily, trying to catch up with her.

One morning Booth and the Jeffersonian team had been called out for a body found in the woods hung from a tree.

“The Body appears to be male,” Brennan announced, checking out the body,

“I’ll have to look at what kind of rope this is once we get back to the lap,” Hodgins added-in.

Booth, who was talking with the couple that found the body came over to where the Squints were busy looking at the body. “Already so those two found the body on their way to a hike. Bones, you ready to pack up,” Booth asked.

“Yes, and I would like the tree to be brought back to the lab as well,” Brennan answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Florida, Sweets was helping his mom clean up after work.

“I should have fought about getting a psychologist help to reading before,” Lily smiled, putting away the tarot card for the day. Since being in Florida, Lance had been helping Lily do Hot reading.

“It's just simple body reading. I’m not a psychic,” Sweets replied. “But it was pretty funny to see that lady freak out when I correctly guessed that her husband passed away,” Lance joked.

“Well, you have me conceived that you're a psychic if I didn’t know any better,” Lily mentioned as the two began walking to the car to go out for dinner.

“I’m glad that if I had to take after my birth parents, it would be you,” Sweets said, “and that it involves having cool power even if they're all fake,” Lance add-in.

Lance and Lily made their way to eat one final meal together. “I’m really going to miss you when you go back to Washington,” Lily brought up as they eat dinner.

“I know you will; I’ll miss you too, but I promise to come back for the holidays, and I really miss my friends and my work.”Lance gave his answer.

Lily couldn’t help but smile at her son. How could some who was a literal genius who worked for the FBI to put away criminals be someone who came from her and that monster? Since being back together, Lily would sometimes think about Lance when he still went by the name she gave him Luka, and Sometimes she wonders what life would be like if They did escape successfully that night when he was just a toddler.

“We should probably get going. I have to catch my flight soon,” Lance said to call a waiter over to pay for the meal.”

* * *

“So are Victim's name is Marcus Arnold,” Angela said to bring up the victim's face on the Angelatron. “He'd worked in as actor at a local theatre company,” Angela mention bring up the name of the theatre, the Warner Theatre.

“That would explain the weird fabric Hodgin found on the body,” Brennan mentioned. “I should go tell Booth, So he can go talk to theatre works,” Brennan said before leaving the room.”

Angela went back to work organized the screen's costume, figuring out what play the victim was doing.

“It Judge Wargrave from The play, and then there were none,” a Voice brought up cause Angela to turn around,

Dr.Lance sweets were standing in the middle of her office; his hair at grown a bit longer, which somehow made him look even younger than he already did.

“My Mom, the one who adopts, took me to go see it once when I was fourteen,” Lance said.

“Oh my God, Sweets, your back,” Angela practically shouted in delight after not see her friend for over seven months running over to hung him.

“Hi, Angela, it's excellent to see you,” Sweets said, hung her back.

“Why didn’t you tell anyway that you were back? One of us got could have come to pick you up,” Angela asked.

“Oh, I assumed that you guys would be busy,” Sweets replied.

“Sweets, we wouldn't have been too busy to come to get you up from the airport.”

It was then when Cam enters the room to see how Angela was doing, only to be surprised.

“Hi, Dr.Saroyan,” Lance said as the two friends hugged each other.

After that, it only took a few minutes for Hodgins to come into the room.

“Sweets is good to see you, man.”

* * *

That night the team was at the founding fathers to celebrate Sweets return. The team told Sweets all about all the stuff he missed in Washington; well, Lance told them all about his time in Florida.  
  
Near the end of the evening, only Sweets and Booth left as Hodgins and Angela went home to relive Michael Vincent's babysitter, Cam also went home, and Brennan went to get Christine from Max.

“Booth, do you think I’m evil” Sweets suddenly asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Booth turned to look at his young friend in confusion, “Where did that come from?”Booth asked.

“By all accounts, Thomas was an evil man, and I came from him, Mabey if my life turned out differently, I would have become a killer like him, and you would be trying to put me away,” Sweets brought up. ‘

Booth couldn’t help but slightly laugh. “Sweets, I’ve meet cats who were born evil than you could ever be; I’m pretty sure you don’t have an evil bone in your body,” Booth said to his friends.

“Bones can not be evil or good. There simply just Bones,” Brennan said, walking back into the room.

“It's just an expression, Bones,” Booth replied.

* * *

It was a night back at his apartment that Sweets thought to himself about his life. Maybe those people who used to say that he was some Demon from being born Thomas Cohen was right about him.

Or maybe Booth was right, and he was really too nice to me any evil; it would make sense in school he could never fight so sacred that people would see him as some bully.

Either way, Sweets would try not to let the darkness consume him and try to stay in the light with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have finished our story.
> 
> I hoped you like it.
> 
> See me on Tumblr @theDemonCat  
> you can follow me too if you like.


End file.
